


Our Little Prince

by Kindred



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Electric shock therapy, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Rape, Miscarriage, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016), Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death, Torture, ect - Freeform, hurt jason todd, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Set before Suicide Squad... the death of Jason Todd is not quite what it seems.





	Our Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My brother had been going on at me since the film came out to do this fic for him... so I cave I have finely wrote a short fic for him.
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this fic is Build God, Then We'll Talk by panic at the disco.

He hummed happily with his work on Batman’s little bird, the teen cried out as he felt the rope dig into his skin. He grinned as he stroked his fingers down the bruised and battered face of the 16 years old chuckling as he watched as he flinched away from the pale face man. “Shhh we’re going to be a good boy.” He chucked again as he squeezed his jaw making the ball gag hurt his jaw and teeth. 

The door at the fair end of the room open and in walked another grinning loon known as Joker’s wife Harley Quinn she walked in like a cat “Pudding I’m bored.” She pouted as she warped her arms around his neck and learned into him “Can I kill one of your idiot minions?” She grinned as she straightens herself back up. He growled as he grabs handfuls of her hair and then kisses her, he squealed in delight at the rough kiss before he pulled back and turned to look at the teen tied to the table.  
“I have something else in mine.”  
“It’s the mean little birdy.” She said in a child like fashion, Joker hummed and walks back over to Robin who flinched at his touch, he shivered not just from the madman’s touch but from the coldness in the room, he had been wrestled out of his suit and then he had to watch as it someone else was forced into it. “We’re going to kill him?” She jumped up and down clapping her hands.  
“Well in a sense, we are going to kill Robin but out of the ashes like a Phoenix we will raise… someone we can mould.” He said as he stood at Robin’s head and placed his hands on his head. 

The blonde bite her bottom lips as she walks up to the Joker looking at the ECT machine that was stood next to him, she raised an eye brow and then touched her temples where she remembered him pressing the probes to her skin. “You’re going to fray his brain.” She giggled; Robin jerked his head as he tried to move away from the probes as Joker turned a switch. He could hear the machine come to life.  
“Just a little, he took our little prince this way we can get him back.” He tells her, the blonde’s face stilled her eyes darken as her hands moved to her stomach.  
“Do it.” She growled, Joker opens his mouth and let his laughter echoed out though out the room pressed the probes to his skin.  
“Now this will hurt.” Joker cackled “Flip the switch!” He yelled, Harley Quinn grinned as she flips the switch.

Robin screamed though the gag as his body arches off the table, the ropes rubbed against his skin as the two maniacs torture him. Joker took the prongs off his head and looked down at him “Still with us Bird brain?” He laughed, Robin groaned and turned his head rolling from side to side as he heard them laughing at his pain.  
“What are we going to do about the Bat?” The blonde asked as she curled up in Joker’s side as she finds a lolly pop from his pockets.  
“Right about now he is looking for my decoy Robin.” He said, he made sure Robin could hear him to let him know that he is alone, his mind a mess from the electric shock he could only guess what they did with the poor sod wearing his suit and Bruce finding him and thinking it’s him. “Now let’s get back to our little prince.” Joker said, and put the prongs back to his temples. Robin shook his head with the last bit of strength he had only for the pale face man with sliver grills to press his fingers to his lips “Shhh your death is for a good cause.”


End file.
